I Could See You
by Aria Veritro
Summary: After a hard day of work, Keitaro gets some well-deserved rest. But when certain someone come in and decide to play, will he get some sleep? AU and OOCness


**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina.**

**Special great thanks to Major Mike Powell III and Shigur3 for beta-reading this fic. **

There was a lot of work to be done at Haruka's teashop; lots of customers to attend to, dishes to be washed, etc... However, the owner of the tea shop, Mutsumi, and Keitaro, managed to finish it all in one night.

Keitaro was particularly exhausted as he had not only helped his cousin in the tea shop, but also did his usual chores up at the dormitory. Mutsumi called in for the night and offered Keitaro to accompany him to the dorm. He was about to walk out the door with Mutsumi when Haruka's hand on his shoulder cut him off.

"Mutsumi, you go on. Keitaros staying here for the night, Ok?" She said, to which the Okinawan woman agreed, heading to her room. It was now just him and his cousin in the empty shop. Keitaro rubbed the back of his head and looked at Haruka in confusion.

"So... you need my help with anything?" he asked. She shook her head and smiled.

"You, young man, are staying here tonight. I can see how tired you are, kid. If I let you walk out that door, I might find you asleep on the steps. So you can bunk in here tonight. Use the spare bedroom. You know where it is. Now go."

"But what about the girls? Naru and Motoko-chan will get worried about me," Keitaro tried to argue, fighting off the desire to say 'Yes, ma'am' and make himself at home.

Haruka scoffed. "You mean they'll wonder if you lay a hand on Mutsumi and me..." She sighed. "Honestly, sometimes I wonder what would happen to them if you showed them your real strength."

The landlord shrugged.

"I'll call them to let them know that you'll be spending the night here. Now, go!" without any hesitation, he did what Haruka told him to. He knows not to anger her.

Now it was just her in the shop...or so she thought. Ignoring the feeling that she was being watched, Haruka went to the phone and dialled the dorm's number.

"Hello?" A soft voice answered.

"Shinobu, its Haruka. Keitaro is staying the night at my place. So please tell the others not to worry about him," she paused. "If anyone decides to get him back there tonight, they will have to go through me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Haruka-san."

"Good, I will see you in the morning."

................................................................................................................................................

As she hears the clink on the other side of the line, Shinobu put the phone down on the receiver. Naru walked up to the blue-haired girl.

"Who was that?"

"That was Haruka-san. Keitaro-senpai is spending the night there."

Naru froze for a while before her face twisted up into a snarl.

"What! What if that pervert takes advantage of his own aunt or Mutsumi-chan?!" she headed toward the exit.

"Naru-sempai, you can't!!!" Shinobu froze for a moment before running up to Naru. The eldest female tenant continues to go on.

"I can't wait! That jackass needs to learn his lesson! He needs to sleep here where I keep an eye on him or someone else might get molested by him!"

"B-B-But...but if you want to get Senpai back you'll have to go through Haruka-san first! That's what she told me before she hung up!" Shinobu cried.

As soon as those words came out the younger girl's lips, a repressed memory came into Naru's mind: the first time that she fought Haruka...and how she had utterly lost. She thought she was strong... but Haruka proved that old saying true: There's always someone better than you. She stopped in her tracks and turned to Shinobu with a sheepish expression.

"On second thoughts...err...I think I'll wait for Keitaro here."

The younger tenant sighed in relief. Keitaro was safe from Naru's wrath...for now.

................................................................................................................................................

"I better escort Keitaro to the dorm tomorrow, just in case," Normally, Haruka stepped aside from Keitaro's battles...but this time, he worked so hard at both the dorm and her tea shop.

'He doesn't deserve to be hit just because he tired himself out helping me here and spending the night as well, on my command.'

"They need to grow up," She grabbed the cigarette pack out of her pocket. As she took out a single cancer stick, she shook her head.

'I knew it.'

"I would give him a few hours to rest if I were you."

A lady appeared before her. She nodded and headed toward the stairs.

Haruka chuckled. "So much for resting, Kei."

Keitaro viewed the empty room; The western-style bed was calling him to lie down and sleep. He would sleep in his pajamas but, right now, he's not in his room at the dorm, and his clothes were sweaty and smelly, so he has to sleep in his boxers. He discarded his shirt and pants and slid underneath the soft blanket. As he lay on the bed, he drifted into dreamland. The silent newcomer had given Keitaro two hours of sleep before she entered his room.

'Two hours is enough sleep, right? Mmmm...soon, Kei-chan, your hands will be on me...'

When she got in the room, she saw her lover sleeping peacefully. She took a look around and saw, much to her delight, his clothes piled neatly on a table.

'That's one thing I don't have to worry about.'

She took off her clothes except for her red lace lingerie.

'After all, I brought them so he could see. Ah, Kei-chan...I'm already wet, all thanks to you,' she smirked as she slid underneath the blankets.

She climbed up so her face was in front of his boxers. She brought her face to his cloth-covered groin and gave it a long lick. She felt Keitaro shudder beneath her. She grinned mischievously and licked it again.  
Treating it like it was hard candy; she continued to lick until it was wet and semi-hard.

'Amazing that he's sleeping through this!' She gently blew cold air on the moist area, which caused him to shiver.

She pulled out his shaft from his boxers. She kissed the tip of his little head, tasting his pre-cum.

'I always love your taste.' As she began to circle around the tip with her tongue, Keitaro moaned out her name which made her stop. She blushed. 'Someone is having naughty dreams! I'm glad I'm in them. Now...Let me give you a kiss,' She kissed his head and soon started to suck down. Up and down, her mouth covered half of his penis, her tongue lapping every inch of skin that it could reach.  
Keitaro was in bliss; Not aware of what was happening in reality but his own dream, his secret lover was giving him head.  
Knowingly, he cried out her name, though quite softly; He learned while living in the dorm not to alert Naru by screaming out someone else's name.  
But the sucking sounds...they were a bit TOO realistic and loud to be only a dream...

'That feels...too good to be a dream...' Keitaro woke up to see a lump underneath the blanket. As he pulled it away, he was shocked at the sight: a hot girl A.K.A. his beloved, between his legs and her mouth sucking his now erect cock.

She removed her mouth to smile at him and then went on with what she was doing. Keitaro wanted to say something but his mind was numbed with pleasure. Her hands cupped his balls. When she once again pulled her mouth away, her tongue was still touching his cock. She ran her tongue down his slit to his balls. Now her mouth was sucking on them and her hands covering his shaft, pumping him.  
She knew exactly what he wanted.

After awhile, he cried out her name. "Oh God...! Ah! Watch it, I'm gonna cum...!" He panted. She quickly covered his head and began sucking on it like there was no tomorrow.

Soon enough, Keitaro let out a loud cry as he came, and his lover swallowed his every drop. She sat up on top of him, smiling like a coy cat.

"Nice to see you again, my love," she purred.

"What...are you doing here...?" Keitaro panted. He was about to mention her name but she leaned in to kiss him. Pulling apart she smiled.

"Less talk, more action!"

He smirked. "Yes, ma'am."

He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a deep kiss. She lightly touched his lips with her tongue. As if he could read her mind, he parted his lips to allow her tongue into his mouth. He could taste himself on her tongue as they continued kissing. His hands went down to her ass. She gave out a squeak when he gently spanked her.

He paused to the kiss to whisper in her ear. "By the way, I love your new lingerie," He gave her ear a slight lick that made her quiver. "Too bad, they won't be there much longer."

She blushed as she could feel his hands move up to her shoulder. He unhooked the strapless bra and flung it across the room. Now he faced the two most wonderful things he'd ever seen.

He nuzzled her chest, grabbing her tightly. Before she knew it, she was on the bottom and he was atop her. "My turn!" Now he was face to face with her. She couldn't protest when her beloved gave her another mind-blowing kiss.

Soon, Keitaro broke the kiss and began to make a path from her jaw line, her chin, down to her neck and collar bone, and then to the valley between her breasts. One of his hands went down to her panties and the other pinched one of her nipples. He moved his lips to the untouched nipple and started to suck on it.

She moaned as he licked and nibbled the flesh around the diamond-hard nipple. His fingers dove into her panties to touch her most private part. He ran his fingers across her moist pussy.

'Damn! She's wet!' he thought in surprise.

"Oh Kei-chan, please don't tease me like that!" She yelped as his fingers drummed against her clit. He just chuckled and proceeded to give the treatment to her other hard nipple.

The ronin did like to tease her...anyway he can.

"Kei-chan!" She pleaded.

He looked at the two mounds of flesh that were covered in light bite marks and saliva. He grinned before going down to face the last bit of clothing she had left.

At the first touch of his tongue on her panties, she yelped in pleasure. 'Good God, Kei! That's not what I want!' she thought in near desperation. She wanted...no, she NEEDED more.

He paused to take the last annoying bit of cloth off of her. As she feels her panties being pulled down to her legs and off her feet, he kissed the very spot that he was working on. It was funny that he was tired before. But now that she's here, all he wants to do is make love to her. He chuckled as he nuzzled into her hairless sex. Her scent was making him go crazy. When he slowly dipped his tongue in her pussy, she shivered with ecstasy. He practically buried his tongue into her as his lips sealed around her clit. His hands went up to fondle her breasts.

She cried out as she felt every stroke, poke and twist of his muscle against her sensitive walls. She ground herself against his talented mouth. He started to lick faster and groped her chest even tighter. He could feel his hands get covered by hers. She squeezed his hands to encore him to do more. His hands slipped out from hers. He pulled apart for moment. He had wasted no second as he grabbed her little jewel with his mouth. He sucked, licked and nibbled the very core of his beloved. The combination of his fingers and mouth was too much.

"Oh...oh yes...YES! KEITARO!!!" She cried as she came into his mouth. She panted as her other half was cleaning her mess up. It took a while but then she saw Keitaro move up and lay next to her, his mouth was covered in her juices.

"Good to the last drop," he wiped his mouth with his thumb. As he was about to lick his fingers clean, she grabbed his cum-stained hands and did it for him. He was about to protest about that but she leaned over and kissed him. She toppled over him with them still kissing. Finally, she stopped and grinned.

"What did you want to say?" She teased as she sat up on his thighs.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," he moved his body up so he could sit on the mattress with her on his lap. With their faces so close to each other, they kissed again. Her hands went behind his neck while his wrapped around her petite waist. For a good moment, they spent that time in a deep lip lock, as if they couldn't get enough of each other. Finally, she stopped the kiss before nestling her head on his shoulder, panting.

"Sorry...that was...nice, but still, I need to breathe, Kei-chan," she giggled and Keitaro smiled before yelping when he felt his lover bite him on the shoulder blade, causing her to laugh out loud.

She looked up and they locked gazes before kissing again, and as they made out, she began to lower herself on Keitaro's hard groin. She gasped and broke the kiss, looking at the young man in the eye with a naughty grin.

"You know how...uh! How much I LOVE...ah! Your cock inside me, Kei-chan? Mmmmmm...you're the PERFECT size, love...ah!" Keitaro let out a chuckle which turned into a groan when he felt her pussy envelop him completely.

"Well...mmmm...if how wet you are is any indication...oh! VERY much, ne?" he asked her in a husky voice, before shutting up to concentrate on the matter at hand.

Steadily as he went, he rocked his pelvis against her while she moved up and down to match his pace. He clung around her waist and places his forehead on her chest. Hearing the bed make noise as they did their little dance, they didn't care.

"Faster!" She eventually cried.

As she got her wish, the bed squeaked even more loudly. Back and forth, he rocked against her. She tugged his hair. When he looked up, they kissed again. She wondered if Haruka could hear them or not.  
Just when Keitaro moved his mouth down to her bare mounds, all thoughts that she had went out the door. Her mind clouded with full-blown pleasure. She arched out her back and her legs moved to wrap around his back. The sensual dance continued until Keitaro broke the kiss so he could talk.

"Oh God...I'm cumming!" he panted.

"Me too!" She breathed.

With a final jolt, both cried out each others name as their orgasms shot through their bodies and they remained there, clinging onto each other tightly for several minutes as the effects of their joint orgasm vanished. Eventually, she unhooked her legs and lay next to her beloved who had also fallen back to the bed.

"Gods...outstanding as usual, Kei-chan..." She purred, resting her head in the crook of his neck. She felt him let out a chuckle.

"Yeah...awesome, just like always. And well, I'd love to do it again...but seriously, I'm out of gas," they both laughed at that. Keitaro knew she was pouting. "But don't worry, Amalla-chan. I WILL make it up to you. That's a promise. Ne?"

The Mol-Mol royal family's eldest daughter smiled as she kissed Keitaro again, softly, before closing her eyes. "You better."

................................................................................................................................................

The next morning, Haruka approached her cousin's door. She opened it so she could wake him up. She wasn't surprised to see Keitaro and Amalla cuddling, naked. She shook her head.

'Geez, couldn't they even put on a blanket?' she walked up to the couple and hit Keitaro on the head. "Hey lovebirds! Time to wake up!"

Keitaro looked up and his eyes widened. He could feel Amalla waking in his arms.

"Don't say anything. Just go take a shower, put some clothes on and be ready to go home," Haruka smirked as she walked off. As she stepped one foot out the door, she turned to the couple. "No sex in the shower, Amalla! We don't want Keitaro to get into more trouble!"

They had the decency to blush, even when she said...

"Thank God, I wore earplugs last night!"

**There will be sequel called 'Family Ways' to this fic. So need to ask for one. **


End file.
